No Way
by Queen Edmund Pevensie
Summary: There is no way, Dean insisted. Sam is around fourteen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing eighth grade, but at least for once, I'm exactly where I need to be. I should be done this weekend, so they should be up next weekend. I needed a break.****  
**

* * *

**No Way**

"You better watch out, Deano," said a very amused John Winchester after he had bought Sam a whole new set of clothes for the third time this month.

"You're lying," said Dean very seriously. "There's no way, Dad. There's no _frigging _way," Dean insisted adamantly. "I mean, _look at me!" _

John laughed. "I dunno, Dean," he said. "We gotta keep an open mind. There is a pretty good possibility."

"No, Dad," repeated Dean for about the fiftieth time that evening, flopping onto his bed in defeat. Sam laughed in the corner. "There is _no way_ Sammy could ever be taller than me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just...I think my little sister might be taller than me. This is messy. Read it anyway. **

* * *

Dean figured he must have be in a bad place in his life because he was holding Sam back at arms' length just to get a look at him for the first time in two years, and he felt, suddenly, like he could break into a million little pieces at any moment, all because it was the first time Dean can ever remember having to look up at anyone who wasn't his dad. And _Sam_ of all people…

Sam, for his part, was just looking _down_ at Dean like he couldn't believe Dean would have the audacity to break into his apartment in the middle of the night because _Dad_ was missing, and he didn't really notice that something about them was different.

It wasn't the not speaking or seeing each other up close for two years. It wasn't the girl who Dean definitely thought was way out of Sammy's league. It wasn't the blossoming law career that Sam was going to tackle in a few years. It wasn't Dean being left alone for a hunt without a trace at this time of year.

It wasn't something Dean was particularly proud of either. He knew it wasn't rational. It was just, having to look up at Sammy felt like he was giving up a piece of being a big brother that even being separated for two years couldn't take away. Physical dominance sounded sick, so that wasn't it.

Sam stood next to Jessica and he looked so tall and grown-up standing there, facing down Dean, and Dean realized that Sam wasn't just _taller _than him, he was a lot taller. He was a good two or three inches taller than him. He wasn't just twenty-two, he was an adult. Somehow, not only had Dean missed his little brother get taller than him, he had missed his little brother grow into an adult.

It sucked, that was for sure. It sucked out loud, but Dean sort of remembered somewhere in the back of his mind, his dad warning him that this was bound to happen. Sam was going to get taller than him eventually, but Dean had assumed he was bluffing. And even _if _Sammy did manage to get taller than six-foot-two_ Dean Winchester_, then Dean would be there to see it.

Dean also sort of remembered that about a year after Sam went away to school, his dad had made a comment, totally out of the blue, that the next time Dean saw Sam, that Sam would be taller than him. Well the next time came, and Sam was still at eye level, so Dean didn't worry.

But they had their falling out, and they didn't see each other for two whole years and in that time Sam somehow managed to grow so much that he towered over Dean, and Dean didn't think guys grew until they were so old, but there he was. Twenty-two and at least two inches taller than the last time Dean saw him, standing there like he didn't even notice.

Dean didn't know how it happened, but Sammy was a whole lot older and a whole lot taller, and Dean didn't know how he was supposed to be a big brother when he wasn't anymore.

* * *

A few weeks later, Dean didn't worry about things like that anymore. He wished that he was still standing in Sam's apartment with him and Jess, worrying about things like that. Worrying that he wasn't going to be able to take care of Sam because he was taller than he was, worrying that Sam was going to be able to boss him around now.

They were stupid things to worry about when the world was about to come crashing down around your ears. Those things that haunted Dean's reunion with Sam didn't matter much in the long run.

Sam was sleeping in the front seat of Dean's car, scrunched and looking a little less comfortable than the last time than Dean had seen him, but definitely more tired, and definitely sadder, but other than that he still looked like Sammy.

It was a stupid thing to worry about, and really, Dean doesn't know what exactly he _was_ worried about. Because Sammy was sleeping in the front seat, and that was alright for now. Even when Sam stirred for a half a second and the first real smile Dean had seen since Jessica burned up on Sam's ceiling crossed his face and he blinked at Dean blearily and said, "Hey dude, I just noticed. I'm taller than you." Sam laughed once and went back to sleep.

Really, Dean thought, it could be a good thing. Sammy all grown up and stuff.


End file.
